Epic Crossover:Trapped and One Way To Go:Together
by Alphawulf
Summary: The characters from Teen Titans, KND, and Phineas and Ferb have been captured by a maniac that will only let them go if they express feelings for a certain someone. 3x4 5x2 PxI JxC BBxRae RobxStar FxV
1. Explinations from a crazy person

Confused questions drifted through the air, wondering who had summoned all of them here and why. To everyone, there was only a few people whom they knew. The others were strange, which caused them to be in separate groups.

"Maybe the Legion of Doom tricked us into coming here and…" Was what one conversation was expecting.

"This place is _crawling_ with teenagers! It's definitely a trap set by Father!" Another group was discussing.

"I wonder if whomever invited us here wants us to build something _big!" _This theory was not as far-fetched, but still off by quite a bit. The clearing of a throat caught their attentions. They turned toward the giant TV that hung on the far wall. They all walked cautiously toward the device, where an image of a teenage girl that had a demonic expression was being displayed.

"Welcome, all of you! I know you must be wondering why I have brought you here!" She smirked at the group of people. "Well, that's simple. I have been observing you and all your daily endeavors, and to be perfectly honest, I've noticed how some of you act around you friends. Where you like them and they like you back, but neither of you know. Well, that's where I was getting a tad impatient. If you hadn't already noticed, I invited you here in even numbers. And do you know what that means?" It was silent for a while, then someone spoke up.

"Is it cause you want to have a tea party?" A girl wearing an oversized green shirt spoke up.

"To get us off-balance and strike when we're not ready?" A teenage boy who liked like he was going to a costume party questioned.

"Do you have a blueprint of something fun to build?" A kid with an unusually shaped head tilted his head at the screen. The girl just stared at all of them with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Where'd you get those crazy ideas? What I was _going _to say was I invited you here in even numbers is because you _like-like _one of the others I invited you with." She started to closely examine her nails as the room erupted into a chorus of shouts.

"What? I'm telling' ya, I don't like cruddy girls!" One short boy wearing an orange hoody crossed his arms.

"Now _this _will be interesting." A teenage girl muttered, her face hidden by the shadows of the hood on her blue cloak.

"Is this how he'll find out?" A girl whispered, tucking her black hair behind her ear as she glanced over to a boy with a triangular head. Glancing up from her nails, the girl on screen looked over to the panicked group.

"Plus you're all trapped there." The girl mumbled Everyone looked up, trying to glare at the psycho girl. The teenage girl wearing the blue cape tried to phase through the ground, but to no avail, and the green boy next to her seemingly disappeared, a small fruit fly in his place. It tried to find a crack in the wall but there was none. The group of four kids took out strange weapons and started firing at the wall, but they didn't even make a dent, considering they were firing gumballs and mustard. A red-headed girl flew into the air and shot green bolts of light at the walls from her hands, but nothing happened, and a different teenager was throwing disk bombs and other projectiles, which didn't do a thing. Meanwhile, two ten year olds, and one of the ten-year-old's sister and friend were staring at what the others were doing. The insane captor started laughing, which gathered the trapped group's attention.

"I forget to tell you. There's only one way to get out." Glancing around, the teen boy wearing a black and white mask stepped forward.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked, very annoyed that he'd have to listen to the freak on the TV.

"Oh, that's where this gets fun." A large grin spread across her face. "All I'm going to do is pick out one of you at random. Then I'll go into this hat of wonder," She holds up a yellow and purple jester's hat, "and take out a slip of paper. On that paper will be instructions on what you have to do to get out. Simple huh? Well, that's not so! Whatever I pull out will require you and a person of my choice, don't worry, you'll know them, you and that person will have to do what the card says. If you don't, you cannot leave, but once you do, You'll automatically be transported."

"You're insane!" A round boy wearing an aviators hat pointed at the crazy girl with a shaky finger.

"I know! Well then, shall we get to it?"

* * *

**A/N: How long has it been, a month? Well, this is to show some fandoms I loved at one point or another. If you couldn't guess, the fandoms and pairings are Kids Next Door (3x4 and 2x5) Phineas and Ferb (PhineasxIsabella, CandacexJemery, FerbxVanessa) and Teen Titans (RobinxStarfire and BeastboyxRaven) So now to the fun part, where you help me! You see, I don't have a hat of wonder to pull suggestions of things for them to do. Instead, I have you, the readers, as the paper and fanfiction as my hat of wonder. You will help me deside who Shall be chosen to stand in front and given a simple task (with the person I have paired them up with) and you can give suggestions on what the task chosen is. Now remember, dear reader, that the things you suggest should be something that would not scar a 14-year old writer for life, so please, keep away from Lemon and Lime suggestions, please.**

**Y'know, throught the entire Author's Note, I've been talking all omnimous...or something...**


	2. Mingling

**Yea...Sorry for the whole 'no update' thing...distractions, y'know? So anyway, enjoy I guess...Oh, and credit for the idea of this chapter goes to Xellda, thanks for the review! And I didn't forget about you two, MaxandFang101 and XoStarcicleoX, I will try and use your suggestions in the next chappie, or soon...**

* * *

They all looked to the screen in confusion.

"Did she just say what Numbuh five thinks she just said?" Numbuh five of the KND questioned. The crazed girl just smiled.

"I'll let all of you get acquainted before we begin." She smiled. They looked nervously to one another. The girl frowned and shouted "well?" fire burning in her eyes. The people below immediately gathered in a big group, and the fire in their kidnapper's eyed died down. "Good." She spoke calmly.

"Um, hi. I'm Kuki!" Numbuh three spoke to Starfire. After a bit, they seemed as if they were best friends, talking about cute animals and the like. Near the other side of the room, Hoagie and Phineas were having a discussion about inventions.

"So, lemme get this straight. You and your brother build a gi-higic machine every day?" Hoagie asked, intrigued. Phineas nodded

"Yes, yes we do! Except, by the end of the day, it almost always disappears…" he left the sentence hanging, deep in thought. "I wonder why he isn't here; I _know_he likes this one girl…"

"Maybe you should ask the crazy lady on the TV." Hoagie suggested. Phineas nodded in agreement.

"Cool, I'll go ask." And so he went over to the giant flat-screen, and looked up to the girl. "Hello!" He spoke cheerfully. She looked down to him with a bored expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know why my brother isn't here? I know he likes this one girl, and to tell you the truth, those two," He pointed to his sister and to the boy next to her, Jeremy, "Are already together." He finished. The girl put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well, they don't call you smart for nothing, thanks for reminding me. I'll have them go first, and I'll get the others, as well." She snapped her fingers, and two more people appeared in the room, Ferb and Vanessa. Phineas waved down Ferb, and soon those two were talking to Hoagie about hi-tech stuff.

"So, what is everybody doing here?" Vanessa asked Raven. The two were leaning against a wall. Raven explained, and Vanessa asked, without thinking, "Who do you think you'll be put with?" and just for a moment, the hooded hero's eyes wandered to someone in the room. Vanessa followed the line of site, and thought of something.

"So, I guess we both like boys with green hair." She pointed out calmly.

"Well…" another conversation was going on. "Do you like anybody?" Isabella asked Abby calmly. Abby shook her head, but reluctantly.

"Naw. That'd be too 'teenager like.' Numbuh five and her team _shouldn't _be 'liking' anybody, or we might be kicked out of the KND!" Abby spoke exasperated.

"But you do, don't you? That's why you're here." Isabella reasoned. Abby shook her head and sighed.

"Yea, you got me. But don't you go around tellin' everybody, or I might get decommissioned!" Isabella smiled and nodded.

"The thing you keep talking about, the KND, it sounds like fun." Isabella changed the subject. Abby smiled.

"You have no idea."

Somewhere near, another conversation was brewing.

"Seriously? I don't believe ya!" Wally looked over to the green guy he was talking with.

"Well, just see for yourself!" and then, the boy was gone, a green kangaroo in his place. Suddenly, the boy was back, grinning madly. "See?"

"That was a _kangaroo_, NOT a Wallaby!" And the conversation didn't vary much after that. Standing awkwardly next to each other, Robin and Jeremy were the only boys left, so they were left to chat.

"So…" Jeremy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Do you know that weird girl on the screen?" In the middle of the room, Candace stood, no one talking to her.

"Hello? NO one wants to talk to me?"

* * *

**A/n: You likey? Tell me who should be the first to the plate! (or second, since Candace and Jeremy have to go first) But so far I have 2 people wanting BBxRae, and one wanting 2x5, I will go with the top 2 choices amongst the readers. So, tell me your favorite pairing! **

**I also have a few suggestions. This one's by MaxandFang101, "They should have to hang out on the beach and have a picnic for like, six hours, and they have to hold hands, and hug at least once." I might use snippets of that, since they have to stay in the room they are in...but thanks for the suggestion! Also, XoStarcicleoX said "In a very dramatic way they have to confess their love. Or you could put music on and make them dance. Or one of them has to pretend to "kiss" another person and see how the lover reacts." Those are good suggestions too. If you wanna make a suggestion, Just click the blue words below this, k?**

**And one thing...SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! *cries* I forgot I had a running story, untill I got notifications that people reviewed/faved/etc -ed it. So, thanks to everyone who's reading this! I am not that popular on here (or on DA, or anywhere) So it means a lot that people love my stories. Thanks! Good people like you inspire me to write!**


End file.
